The present invention relates to a portable water fountain display apparatus and more particularly to a slanting display apparatus for displaying characters, numerals or the like in an inclined display surface using water fountains.
A conventional digital water fountain clock apparatus has a horizontal display plane for displaying the clock information so that there is a certain inconvenience in viewing it even if it is installed at a level lower than the ground level. Accordingly it can only be observed from an immediate adjacent location or from a position such as the upper floors of a building standing very close to it. Therefore, the display effect had been restricted since it can not be observed from a distant location. There has been a desire to make such a device so as to be observed from a more distant location. Under such object a three dimensional water fountain display apparatus has been developed.
The applicant had suggested three dimensional display device using water fountain in a prior U.S. Pat. application No. 739,104 filed on Nov. 5, 1976.
Although the above application had disclosed the basic idea of a three dimensional water fountain display apparatus, the device is somewhat bulky and hence not easy to move to other location once installed. Therefore, it has been desired to make it smaller and portable for easy moving.